1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, in particular, a camera having a camera body with a grip part to and from which an interchangeable lens part having an image pickup device can be attached and removed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-344943 discloses a digital camera which includes a low-profile camera body having a connector, and the digital camera is adapted to right-handed and left-handed persons by selectively replacing an accessory for right-handed persons and an accessory for left-handed persons which are provided with operation buttons such as a shutter release button and attaching the selected accessory to the camera body via the connector.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-66522 discloses a digital camera which includes a camera body, a lens cover for covering a lens for image pickup at a front surface of the camera body, and the digital camera is set to be a camera for right-handed persons upon a detection of a position of the lens cover when the lens cover is slided to the left side of an image pickup optical system relative to the front surface of the camera body, while the digital camera is set to be a camera for left-handed persons upon a detection of a position of the lens cover when the lens cover is slid to the right side of the image pickup optical system relative to the front surface of the camera body.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-142107 discloses a lens-interchangeable digital camera which includes a camera body having an image pickup device and a rectangular camera mount part at a front surface of the camera body, and a rectangular lens mount for a lens barrel of the interchangeable lens is removably mounted to the camera mount part.